The Choice Mr Yin Made Me Make
by MoonlitMonologue
Summary: Season 4 Episode 16 from Shawn's point of view With an Alternate Ending. WATCH OUT: Spoilers. This Story is Very Shulesy so I hope your like me and that is your favorite part of the show. Everything took a turn for the worst when Abigail's plane came in. Especially when I had to let her go and then I had to tell Jules we were "best friends," but I did it choking back tears.
1. Chapter 1: Hitchcock

(Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of its characters)

Exhausted from the past few cases I was looking forward to Hitchcock movie night with Gus. I thought it would be a completely stress-free night, but Gus decided to sit in the middle of the row and as I was shimmying down the aisle I knocked over some dude in a fedora's coke. It spilled on my favorite skinny jeans too. Ugh!

As I looked down to check the damage I noticed the fedora guy was wearing ankle weights just like my good friend Mary. I couldn't help, but smile at that. Oh well maybe this night would be okay after all. Especially since I made it just in time for the shower scene.

While leaving the theater I spurted out some of my favorite Hitchcock facts. Then I threw in a random fact that couldn't be further from the truth. It's from a new bit I'm working on called completely random untrue trivia.

As I was explaining this to Gus I ran in to Mary in his trench coat and rain speckled glasses. Without even saying hello he asked us if we wanted to go out for pie. To which my response was; I will assume that was rhetorical and ask where should we go?


	2. Chapter 2: Pie

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of its characters)

Mary took us to some old timey diner. I wasn't sure what we were there for (besides pie), but before I could ask Mary started giving us his life story. He barely took a breath. Then, he stopped for a second when the waitress brought Gus his milk. At that moment I was able to just slip in my question.

I couldn't help, but sink a little into my chair as Mary told me what we were really here for. The one word I could barely get out of my mouth, Yang.

I thought I would never have to hear the words out loud. What I have been dreading since the first case. I didn't think it could be true. Oh goodness, how stupid am I? Everyone knows you can't have Yang…

…Without Yin.

I tried the change the subject, but Mary just keep pushing. I had no choice, but to get out of their fast. I was worried I might start screaming. As I left he told me I would regret it. I wish I had just believed him.


	3. Chapter 3: We've Got a Body

(Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of its characters)

I woke up to my phone making noise. As soon as I got my senses straight I recognized it as my ringtone especially for Jules.

I unlocked my phone and read the message.

Jules: We've got a body. Chief Vick wants you down here ASAP

Shawn: K Jules Send G the coordinates and he can plug them into the blueberry's GPS.

When we got down to the valley there was a dead old lady with blood shot eyes. At that point they were guessing strangled.

I crouched down next to the body and looked for any clues. Gus came to join me, but immediately shot back up. He was getting better about dead bodies, but maybe the fact that the body was still warm made it seem all the more real.

"That's the lady that served us our pie."

No it couldn't be. I looked closer. I noticed a small hole in her sweater just like the one our waitress had on last night. Then I saw it.

How is it that one rock among the hundreds out here made me think that? Well not one rock I guess, but two. Perfectly placed in accordance to the body. Maybe it was what Mary said about regretting leaving, maybe it was how scared I had been, but as soon as I saw the rocks I stood up.

"This is it. It's Yin"

Jules looked confused. "Shawn _YANG _is locked away in a cell."

"Jules, everyone knows, where there is a yang. There is always a yin."


	4. Chapter 4: Clues

(Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of its characters)

I was staring out the window, unable to think when I noticed the ever so slight yin-yang symbol on one of the pies. I ran over and lifted the lid. Mary plunged his gloved hand in to the pie and pulled out a crossword puzzle.

12-down and 6-across were highlighted. The two answers made the phrase find me Jules wanted to engage, but she would have to do it without me, I wasn't going to risk anyone else's life. Not after what almost happened to my mom.

I knew I would have to go to Yang if I wanted to get anywhere in this case. At first she didn't seem like she would be much help so I turned to leave. At this, she snapped.

"Okay Fine! I never said I didn't have a dance partner"

"I know" I said. "It takes two to tango."

At that point I heard the special tune reserved for Juliet and checked my phone.

Jules: Det. Lassie and I want to look at the theater. Meet us there in 15 min

I walked in and had a sudden realization. 12-down 6-across wasn't just a message. It was his seat. He was in the same row as Gus and I. I tried to remember who I saw. First the cranky lady, then an empty seat, then the couple, then another empty seat, and then _the fedora guy. _Jules pulled out a note from under the chair. "Oh, Shawn. No use crying over spilt soda, but tsk, tsk. You were twenty minutes late. Now you'll have to play catchup."


	5. Chapter 5: I Had a Dream

(Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of its characters)

I had the weirdest dream. My dad was a snack counter guy telling me I needed to think. Juliet was in one of the shower scenes. She kept saying stuff about feet and shoes. Then Lassie was a complaining old lady and then I went back to the theater only everyone I walked past was in costume. Then I remembered the ankle weights.

I should have known. That guy wasn't wearing ankle weights like my friend Mary. He WAS my friend Mary. It all made sense now. How Mary seemed to know everything, how he was always able to decipher the clues. It was because he was working side by side with Yang.

He was Yin.

Then Gus shouted me awake. Then I saw it. The red O painted on our window that looked so close to dripping blood. Because what's a Hitchcock movie without PSYCHO.

"Come on, chief you have got to believe me. This vision is crystal clear."

Karen sighed. "Shawn, why are you just getting these signals now? Why wasn't Mary our first suspect?"

Jules chimed in "Chief the first thing Shawn said when he saw him was 'It's that guy"

Oh, gosh how I wish I could have just given Juliet a little kiss on the cheek at that moment.

Then in that moment of distraction Mary snuck in the window behind Lassiter. I nearly wet myself. He was holding a paper. He walked into the chief's office and read it out loud. At that moment I noticed Jules did something a little different with her hair today. Before I even had time to think about it Jules and Gus had figured it out and we were headed for the blueberry. Geeze, I have got to stop getting distracted.

Luckily, I was focused enough to tell Gus to stop at Mary's house first and boy was it creepy. He even had a shrine dedicated to me. Next to which I saw a book. On the inside there were words that looked like a Yin clue and then other interpretations of it. One where Mary told his victim where to be and at what time.


	6. Chapter 6: Psychic Vision

(Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of its characters)

I called Lassie with my "Physic vision" and he totally snapped. I told I blew a tire and gave him the address from the book and told him the time. They had their doubts, but ultimately trusted me when we say Mary pulling up on his motorcycle.

I waited until I saw Jules go all the way around the other side and then went through the supposedly locked door. It went to a security room where I could see everything, including what I thought was Mary about to commit his crime. Unfortunately I was thinking of the wrong movie and a guy came out of nowhere and stabbed Mary. I saw the secret door to the next room.

I was too late. Mary was lying there in a pool of blood and there was a clue next to him. Jules and Lassie burst through the second floor door and I shouted Jules call for an ambulance, but she had already radioed in and gotten back-up and a medic. Then I heard Gus screaming and turned to see the rim of a black Fedora disappearing from a window.

Now I was furious. I had to go back to the source, Yang.

I was completely out of it thinking about Mary and all I remember hearing was "never judge a book by its cover." It wasn't much, but it was enough. I pulled the cover off my copy over her book and held it up to the light, where I could just barely make out a chicken scratched drawing of a girl in water. Ugh, a picture of her what is that gonna help with.

Once again my meeting with her proved completely useless.


	7. Chapter 7: Playing The Part

(Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of its characters)

Now it is time for you to play the part. This was the message from Yin. Attached were pictures of us and pictures of characters from Hitchcock films. It was his turn to watch the movies now. Only this time we were the actors.

We showed up at the precise time and radioed in to Chief Vick.

"Go whenever you are ready. Snipers will fire at my word."

Then the lights turned on. The headlights that is of a blue car from the movie. The clue was for Lassie and my Dad so they went to check it out. Then there was the wheelchair in the window. That one was for me. As I dashed up the stairs I saw Gus heading for a door with a lifesaver on it, Leaving Juliet alone. Then the Ernie's sign lit up and Jules looked at me. No words were needed. Just that look in her eye told me she was scared. I wanted to tell her to wait for me. I wanted to be there to hold her hand, but if I delayed it one more minute she would die for sure.

As we broke I contact I motioned for Gus to follow her since his clue turned out to be a dud.

I could hear Juliet reading her clue over the earpiece. "Pour us a draft" it said. Then I heard Gus scream. Juliet had fallen through a secret tunnel and disappeared.

"Chief put out an APB for Jules. Set up road blocks. Do Something!"


	8. Chapter 8: Abigail

(Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of its characters)

From that moment on I was in a trance. This was my fault and I had to find her. That was my only concern. Until Gus caused the other side of my double-life to collapse.

"Doesn't Abagail get in tonight?"

I nodded at Chief Vick and without hesitation she sent Buzz to go get her. She must have been so confused. Especially when Buzz froze and collapsed on the car. Then I'm not sure if she was more confused when the shadowy figure appeared from behind.

Then the call came in; "There is good news and bad news. The good news is that both of them are alive, but the bad news is you have to pick one over the other. Without hesitation I would have chosen Juliet, but I should have chosen Abigail. After all, she is my girlfriend. Everything I had was focused on finding Juliet. Then the second call came in. A clue. Juliet was reading it from something then as she finished she said "Shawn you can still save Abigai-" Then the dial tone.

The problem was I couldn't save Abigail knowing Juliet would die. I had to send someone. Lassie defiant as ever grabbed his coat and left. Chief said we had to save Ms. Lytar first but Lassie's Response was a stern and somewhat sassy "Send some black and whites. I'm gonna save my partner"

My dad and chief Vick went to follow Lassie. Then I realized that Yang wasn't drawing herself she was drawing Abigail. At none other than the pier.

"We'll Let's go get her" Gus snapped

"No Gus I have to get Abby because she is my girlfriend, but I can't leave Juliet without knowing what is happening." I hesitated "Do you still keep our talkies in the trunk of your car"

Gus Scoffed "You know that's right"

Besides I wasn't going alone.

"Dad get in your truck were going to the pier"


	9. Chapter 9: I Wish I Could Say The Same

(Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of its characters)

We got to the pier and the truck pulled to a stop. A grabbed my talkie and flicked it on.

"Gus were at the pier have you gotten to the clock tower yet"

"We just got here but ther is no elevator the only way up is the stairs"

I checked my watch "Gus hurry its four twenty-eight"

I stopped halfway down the pier. Were Yin was climbing up the rocks. He looked at me and handed me a note: I see you chose the one that got away. Be careful, don't let her get away again. The tide is rising and it will be past her head at 4:35.

"Dad get your swiss we're going in" I held the button on my talkie "Gus we have to go under the pier to get Abigail. As soon as you get Jules head over here" I threw my talkie to the ground" And dove in. We started cutting but the tide rose too fast by the time I finished her hair was floating straight up. I pulled her out of the water. I grabbed the talkie.

"Gus tell lassie to call in a medic"

I laid Abigail down on the pier. I started CPR. When she woke up I helped her sit up and I kissed her. For once I felt nothing.

"Shawn you saved my life. I need to stay here. I can't go back to Africa. Shawn I-I-I love you"

"Abigail I can't let something like this happen again. You need to go back to Africa. When Lassie gets here he is taking you back to the airport.

At that moment Lassie's car spurted in. I took Abigail's hand and led her to lassie's car.

"Where's Jules"

"EMT wanted to check out a burn on her wrist Gus is bringing her in a few minutes."

"Lassie take Abbs to the Airport use your badge to get her ticket exchanged for the next flight out."

I gently placed her in the back seat as she whispered "I love you." I closed the door and Lassie drove off I said gently under my breath.

"I wish I could say the same."

I sighed as the blueberry pulled in from the other direction. Jules climbed out and ran over. I gave her the biggest hug ever. My body relaxed and I felt all warm inside.

"Shawn. Gus says you saved my life. Thank you so much. I am eterniley grateful. You are seriously like my favorite person in the world right now. In fact, I think you could say you're my BFF. I don't think I could ever repay you."

I held back tears. "I'm glad were friends. I'm glad we always will be. Friends, that's just great."

"Alright. I should call Lassie and tell him I'm okay." Juliet turned around and whispered.

"I wish I could say the same."


End file.
